big_soccerfandomcom-20200216-history
Rayo Vallecano
Rayo Vallecano de Madrid, S.A.D., often abbreviated to Rayo, is a Spanish football team based in Madrid, in the neighbourhood of Vallecas. Founded on 29 May 1924, it currently plays in La Liga, holding home matches at the 15,500-seater Campo de Fútbol de Vallecas. History One of the perennial yo-yo clubs of Spanish football, Rayo Vallecano spent many years during the 1980s and 1990s moving back and forth between the first and second divisions. They appeared to have consolidated their top flight status after promotion in 1998–99, and the team's most successful season came in 2000–01, when they reached the UEFA Cup quarterfinals, going out only to eventual runners-up Deportivo Alavés (Rayo finished ninth in the previous season, but entered the competition via the fair play draw). However, the club shortly thereafter fell on hard times, enduring successive relegations from the first (in 2002–03) and second divisions (2003–04). In 2005–06, the club hired Míchel, a legend for Real Madrid in the 1980s and 90s, as team manager. The club finished the 2006–07 season in second place in third-tier, winning the promotion play-off semifinal, but losing in the final to SD Eibar (1–2 aggregate). The next season, Rayo returned to the second division after a four-year absence, winning the play-off, disposing of Benidorm CF in the semifinal, and Zamora CF in the last game (2–1 aggregate). In the first season back in the second tier of Spanish football, Rayo finished comfortably, often either in or just outside the promotion places. That same year, its women's team was crowned league champions for the first time, thereby qualifying for the UEFA Women's Champions League, but were eliminated 2–5 on aggregate in the round-of-32, by Russia's WFC Rossiyanka. In 2010–11, Rayo Vallecano finished in second position and returned to the top flight after an eight-year absence, only trailing champions Real Betis in spite of very serious economic problems.Dona Teresa takes off mask; Football Scouting, 1 March 2011Unpaid Rayo have sights set on La Liga payday; Reuters, 30 March 2011Los jugadores del Rayo Vallecano seguirán sin cobrar (Rayo Vallecano players will still not be paid); El Correo Gallego, 26 February 2011 In late March 2012, in support of the 2011–2012 Spanish protests, the squad decided to take one day off from training to join the demonstrations. Club background *''Agrupación Deportiva El Rayo'' (29 May 1924 – 13 November 1947) *''Agrupación Deportiva Rayo Vallecano'' (13 November 1947 – 1995) *''Rayo Vallecano de Madrid'' (1995–present) N.B. Affiliate of Club Atlético de Madrid in 1949–50 Season to season |valign="top" width=0%| |} |valign="top" width=0%| |} ---- *'14' seasons in La Liga *'34' seasons in Segunda División *'5' seasons in Segunda División B *'11' seasons in Tercera División (third level before 1977–78) *''Federación Regional Castellana de Fútbol'' (1928–30; 1939–49) **'7' seasons in Primera Categoría **'3' seasons in Segunda Categoría *''Federación Obrera de Fútbol'' (1931–36) **'5' seasons Current squad As of 31 August 2012. Out on loan Staff *'Head coach': **Paco Jémez *'Director of football': **Felipe Miñambres Notable former players Stadium Campo de Vallecás is a football stadium located on Calle Payaso Fofó 1, Vallecas. Opened on 10 May 1976, at first it was called "New Stadium Vallecas", but in January 2004, 13 years after the arrival of the Ruiz-Mateos family in 1991, it changed denominations, as the wife was also named by her husband, business man José María, the first woman president of an elite soccer team. It has a capacity of 15,500 spectators in an all-seated format, and dimensions of 102x64m. Additionally, one of the goalends does not have a grandstand, just a big wall with information panels. In June 2009, the club announced plans for the construction of a new stadium. Miscellaneous info *Rayo Vallecano was Laurie Cunningham's last club – he was killed in a car crash just outside of Madrid in 1989, after a sole season. He also had represented neighbours Real Madrid for four years. *Spanish anti-fascist band Ska-P are outspoken supporters of the club and have dedicated two songs to it, named Como un Rayo and Rayo Vallecano. References External links *Official website *Futbolme team profile *BDFutbol team profile *Rayo Herald – Updated club info Category:Football clubs in Spain Category:Football clubs in Madrid Category:Rayo Vallecano Category:Association football clubs established in 1924 Category:La Liga clubs Category:1924 establishments in Spain ar:رايو فاليكانو an:Rayo Vallecano de Madrid az:Rayo Vallekano (Madrid) be-x-old:Раё Вальлекана Мадрыд bg:Райо Валекано ca:Rayo Vallecano de Madrid cs:Rayo Vallecano da:Rayo Vallecano de:Rayo Vallecano et:Rayo Vallecano el:Ράγιο Βαγεκάνο Μαδρίτης es:Rayo Vallecano de Madrid eu:Rayo Vallecano fa:باشگاه فوتبال رایو وایکانو fr:Rayo Vallecano de Madrid gl:Rayo Vallecano de Madrid ko:라요 바예카노 hy:Ռայո Վալեկանո hr:Rayo Vallecano id:Rayo Vallecano it:Rayo Vallecano de Madrid he:ראיו ואיקאנו lt:Rayo Vallecano de Madrid hu:Rayo Vallecano ms:Rayo Vallecano nl:Rayo Vallecano ja:ラーヨ・バジェカーノ no:Rayo Vallecano pl:Rayo Vallecano Madryt pt:Rayo Vallecano de Madrid ro:Rayo Vallecano ru:Райо Вальекано sk:Rayo Vallecano ckb:رایۆ ڤالیکانۆ fi:Rayo Vallecano sv:Rayo Vallecano th:ราโยบาเยกาโน tr:Rayo Vallecano uk:Райо Вальєкано vi:Rayo Vallecano zh:巴列卡诺足球俱乐部